The Perfect Monster
by Drakthul
Summary: A/U. Defeated by Android 18, Vegeta seeks solitude. Isolated and alone, Prince Vegeta will be unwittingly put on the path towards the power he's always craved. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1: Defeat

_**Shocking, I don't own Dragon Ball or its characters.**_

**The Perfect Monster:**

**Chapter 1: Defeat**

It was a wise decision on his part to relent his attempts at controlling Android's 17 and 18. Despite losing Android 16 to their ridiculous games, he knew his own survival was key. When that foolish child had blown up his laboratory's upper level, it had been somewhat of a setback in terms of his research, but certainly not a setback in regards to his primary objective, survival. Thankfully in the very explosion that destroyed his lab however, he made his escape, managing to get to the lower levels of his facility.

From here, he could monitor all that happened, and begin the project that would not only be his gift to the world, but also be his 'disciplinary' action on Android's 17 and 18.

Project Cell had been a project he'd been working on for many years. Collecting DNA samples from multiple, powerful creatures and fighters with the idea of placing them into one body, one being, his ultimate creation. He'd created templates for how its form would be organized. But the simple truth was he'd not had a base to attach the DNA, to bond it with that made it work. Every attempt he'd made to use a subject as the base had failed, the subject's body's giving out before they could finish their evolution.

With Goku obtaining his "Super Saiyan" form, as well as that child, and Vegeta, it meant that his other Androids may be defeated before he could ever even dream of completing Cell. For now they were weaker, but it looked as though 17 and 18 were foolish enough to spare their enemies, and 16 had no interest in fighting anyone but Goku.

His right hand twitched while he worked on attaching the new limb, looking over to his spy insect. The Androids had left Goku's counterparts in a complete wreck, none of them had fared well against his creations, yet all lived. Smiling to himself, a new idea came about. Turning towards the three experimental pods behind him, his eyes sharped and his smile increased.

These units were no match for 17 or 18. However, they were easily a match for any individual one of Goku's friends.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Furiously, Vegeta flew through the air. Humiliated, he'd been absolutely humiliated by those cursed Androids. They had toyed with him, treated him as if he was a plaything, and then cast him aside as though he was nothing. All of his training, all of his hard work, it had all been useless. His eyes couldn't even see straight he was so mad, landing in the middle of the badlands.

"The Androids will wish they never provided me with mercy. I'll see them all dead at my feet once I have achieved a new strength."

And he would. Super Saiyans were supposed to be the most powerful warriors in the universe. Nothing was supposed to be able to challenge them, least of all some machines built by old men. All this told him was that he'd not ascended far enough, there had to be a level above this, a level beyond that of a "Super Saiyan". This was not the limit of his power, this was not the limit of his blood. He would surpass them, he would surpass Kakarot, he would surpass everyone.

_I will be the strongest being in the universe, no matter what price I must pay!_

Furiously, Vegeta felt himself unleash his Super Saiyan form. Rain had been pouring down on him from the moment he arrived, but he didn't care. As he released his energy, the water seemed to freeze in the air around him, the clouds parting, revealing the sun.

_That's it. It has to be it. There must be a place beyond a Super Saiyan, and I will find it._ _I will not be denied._

"Well son, you certainly have yourself a displeased disposition, don't be tellin' me you let a little ol' thumpin' like that get you down."

Blinking, Vegeta's blue eyes shifted over to the origin of the voice. It wasn't anyone he recognized, and he felt no power source at all from them. Was it a regular human?

Standing there in what appeared to be a baseball cap, baggy pants, and a vest, was a blonde haired human, grinning with a sinister smile. The accent had made his words almost difficult to understand until Vegeta realized something. How did he know he'd just been defeated in battle?

Suspiciously, Vegeta narrowed his eyes on him. Just who was this? The Red Ribbon symbol on his vest made Vegeta realize exactly what this was. It was an android. With a growl of defiance, Vegeta braced himself, feeling his arms tense.

"Now don't you be like that boy, don't you be actin' all tough. We don't want to rough you up none if we don't have to."

This machine spoke with a dialect that was grating just to listen to. He'd make his own move soon.

"Android, you are a fool. I am a Super Saiyan, you are nothing compared to my power. I will scatter your parts to the wind when I'm done with you," Vegeta seethed. "You're nothing but a toaster."

Grinning, the Android responded. "If I ain't mistaken, somebody just got their ass whooped by a toaster. Now listen here, my name's 13, you best remember that now boy, because me and my boys here are about to take you down if you don't wanna do this the easy way."

Smirking, Vegeta formed two energy waves in his hands, preparing for the opening sequence of battle. This machine had decided to send itself to the scrap yard. How dare he challenge him? That other Android may have defeated him, however there was no way he'd lose again. This time he, Vegeta, would be the victor.

"Prepare yourself Android, I'll make sure you feel the same terror that fat idiot did before I disposed of him," Vegeta said, referencing 19, the only Android destroyed so far.

Thirteen didn't seem impressed by his boast.

"Don't listen very well do you boy? I ain't fightin' you alone."

Blinking, Vegeta looked about for a moment, instinctively trying to sense his new opponents, forgetting for the briefest moment there was no way to do so.

"I want you to meet my associates. You can call um Androids 14 and 15. Don't worry, these boys are real good at what they do. We've got orders to bring you in Vegeta. And since you've opted for the hard option, well, let's just say it should be you gettin' ready."

When the ground beneath Vegeta exploded, a huge fist burst from it and collided with his face, Vegeta's head snapped violently back, blood coming from his lip. His eyes looked up to see the huge Android in front of him.

Scowling, he threw the energy he'd collected forward, blasting the Android away, as a shorter android assautled from behind, driving a knee into his back. Vegeta let a gasp escape, before a knee slammed into his front, the exact opposite of where the previous attack had hit his back. Blood ejected from his throat and out his mouth before the android now in front of him, 13, slammed his elbow into his jaw. Slamming into the ground, Vegeta's frame felt injured already.

Turning to get up, the Saiyan Prince prepared to make his counterattack, only to see all three Androids in front of them with their palms out, energy forming in their hands. The world went red a second later.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The poor excuse for a body was dragged into the lab in front of Doctor Gero. What a complete disaster.

"Hey there Doctor Gero, looks like we caught ourselves a Vegeta, just like you asked."

Thirteen's stupidity was only matched by his apparent arrogance. Vegeta's body was a complete wreck, heavily damaged. Broken ribs, burns, a severe head injury, his right arm was broken in two places and his leg had been snapped. Lacerations covered his limbs as well. He'd told this fool and the others to bring Vegeta back in relatively good condition. Now he would have to spend resources fixing the Saiyan, which was a dangerous prospect in and of itself.

Taking no risks, the doctor immediately prepared a syringe. Sticking the needle in Vegeta's arm, he injected a heavy sedative, perhaps even too much. But it was better to have Vegeta die, than for him to wake during the procedure. Carefully, he motioned to 14 and 15 to move Vegeta towards the operating table.

"You're work is sloppy, but salvageable. The subject will be utilized for the project," Gero remarked bluntly to the 3 machines.

Carefully, he prepared the first set of injections, motioning to 14 and 15 to prepare the monitoring equipment.

_Soon Cell, soon your project will be set in motion. Son Goku, Androids 17 and 18, all of them will understand my genius. Perhaps even you, Vegeta._

A grin appeared across the doctor's face, inserting the first needle.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**One Day Later:**_

It'd been hours now. Hours since Vegeta's body had been placed in the tank, filled with the vital nutrients the new biological machines inside his body would need to gather their strength. The body had managed to hold out so far, despite the cocktail of drugs that had been inserted into his body. Inside, nothing had changed yet, but the bio-nanomachines would go to work soon. Vegeta's eyes quivered with the pain of the substances within.

"Android 13."

Immediately the redneck stepped forward.

"Yes, Doctor Gero?"

"Where did you find Vegeta?" Gero questioned.

"We found him in the badlands to the Northwest, son'bitch was reflectin' it looked like," 13 explained. "I'm guessin' you want us to head over that way and make sure that nobody goes lookin' for this bag of meat?"

Smiling to himself, the "good" Doctor Gero shook his head. No, that was utterly unnecessary. The others would not be surprised by Vegeta being absent for a day, or perhaps several days. But they would notice eventually, and he doubted the ability of his current group of defenders to stave off all his potential opponents. That meant removing the incentive for them to find him.

"I want you to take Vegeta, after I administer another sedative, back to where you found him. Leave him as you remember him just at the end of your fight."

Blinking, 13 seemed confused.

"You want this turkey to be set loose? You want him free range or somethin'?"

_His dialect is painful._

Yes, Vegeta is no longer required to be in the lab by this point. The process has been completed. All of the bio-machines have their instructions. Having him in the lab to be monitored would be ideal, of course, but it wasn't necessary to the completion of Project Cell. Quickly, Gero pressed the release valve on the tank, and Vegeta's nude form collapsed to the floor of the lab, struggling to breathe.

"Get him dressed, and get him back to that wasteland."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slowly, eyes opened to the bright glare of the sun. Wincing painfully, Vegeta slowly started to wake, his eyes unused to the light for some reason.

_Where... where am I?_

It was the realization that he was in the badlands again, that made Vegeta slowly start to pull himself up, wincing in pain as he did. His body felt weak, as if it was on fire every moment he moved. Why was he still alive? Hadn't those machines killed him? There was evidence of the battle all around him still, even the area the huge Android had burst from. He hadn't imagined it.

However most of his injures had mended. It was absolutely unbelievable. There was no sign of Kakarot or his friend's either, so he knew he hadn't been saved by others. Something wasn't right about all this. Slowly he pulled himself up, his balance was off and he nearly fell over right away. Immediately he felt frustrated, angry that his body wouldn't respond. Scowling to himself, Vegeta forced himself up. Suddenly his stomach felt sick, like he was about to wretch.

Barely able to control it, Vegeta blinked away the hazy feeling he felt. Was he sweating? It was getting harder to breathe as well. Closing his eyes tightly again, he tried his best to clear this.

_Stop it immediately. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, you will do as I demand._

Slowly, his body began to relax, his breathing calmed, but he still felt himself sweating. What good could he do out here any longer? It was time to head back to the Capsule Corporation, and work out what he'd do from there. If only that blasted woman and her stupid child weren't there to bother him. Stumbling no longer, he carefully walked forward, testing his own energy, feeling out if he was able to fly.

Slowly, Vegeta levitated above the ground, before pulling more of his energy forward, the blue aura swirled around him. Thankfully, this all worked.

_I will have to discover what happened to those other Androids another time._

In a blur of motion as his body rocket forward, off into the sky, Vegeta felt himself tighten his fist. Just what thy needed, more Androids.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When Vegeta landed back at Capsule Corp, he felt himself sweating further. Each step was an agonizing task. Pain was in all his veins, all his muscles, every breath he took was like breathing in fire. Closing his eyes, he tried to force it all down again, but he couldn't. Before he could even reach the entrance, Vegeta fell to his knees, vomiting the contents of his stomach onto the grass next to the pavement. A struggling hand tried to steady him from collapsing completely.

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Vegeta struggled to pull himself together enough to stand again.

_I... I need rest._

Whatever was causing him to feel sick, it wasn't anything rest wouldn't resolve. He was a Saiyan after all, they did not succumb to illness so easily. If anything he'd be stronger after his body passed whatever this was from his system. Taking his first of many shaken steps, Vegeta pulled himself into the Capsule Corp building, one arm still holding his midsection.

The looks the staff were giving him told him how he must look right now.

"Is that Vegeta?"

"He's a complete mess."

"Somebody call Bulma."

"Did he nearly kill himself training again?"

"_Insects."_

The last voice wasn't heard by his ears. Vegeta felt it somehow inside his mind. Closing his eyes, feeling sweat on his eyelids making that even more effort, he snarled, pulling himself away from the entrance, trying to get to the elevator. Hitting the button once, he propped himself against the wall for support. The urge to vomit was overcoming him again.

Why wouldn't the elevator arrive? Closing his eyes painfully again he continued to wait, counting down the seconds. He would not vomit in public, not in front of these people. The urge surged through him again, but he fought it off once more. His hand pressed the elevator button again, trying to summon it. It didn't arrive any faster.

Pressing it again, Vegeta felt his temper flaring along with his sickness. He pressed it again, and again, until finally something snapped. Vegeta slammed his fist through the control panel, breathing heavily as sweat started to pour down his face. He felt his face contort from rage to agony however in that moment, his insides almost convulsed, as if it was trying to reject something inside of him. A pained noise escaped him as he stumbled towards the stairs, almost unable to even make it. Smashing through the door he collapsed next to the steps, his body heaving, forcing him to give up more. The painful vomiting process took nearly a minute to stop.

Spitting up the last of the vomit, the smell assailed his nose, almost making him feel sick again. The vile concoction of bile, acid, and half digested food would be left for the cleaning staff to deal with. Barely able to keep it together, Vegeta climbed the two flights of stairs until he reached the living area. It was the area where Bulma and her family lived and where he had his room.

It was a room he'd not seen in weeks, but right now it felt like he was returning to a place of salvation. Painfully he took steps forward, trying to keep it together. The last thing he needed was to show how he was feeling in front of that infernal woman.

As if taking the point, the universe mocked him within seconds.

"Oh my god Vegeta! Are you alright?"

It was the first time he'd tried to speak since he'd gotten back.

"I... habm... uh..." pained noises escaped his lips instead of words.

This was much worse than he originally had thought.

_Am I dying?_

Immediately Bulma rushed over, placing her hand over his sweat drenched forehead. Her eyes widened in fear as soon as she did.

"We need a doctor, now," Bulma told him seriously. "Come on, get to bed, I'll get a doctor."

Sneering, Vegeta weakly pushed her back from him, taking steps, and half glaring at her. Doctor? He didn't need some _doctor_. Whatever was doing this to him was of something of a far more potent nature than any doctor could cure. Sometimes the woman's foolishness nearly overwhelmed him. Struggling, Vegeta nearly fell to his knees again outside his room. This time Bulma walked over, grabbing his arm, before opening the door.

"Stop being so stubborn, at least let me help you into the room." she urged, looking at him with concerned blue eyes. "Please, you've been missing for days and now you come back like this? I'll not even ask if you just get to bed."

_What do you think I'm trying to do right now, woman?... Missing for days?_

How could he not account for days worth of time? Was the woman overreacting?

All the same there was no indication of agreement from Vegeta, but he moved with her into the room. Carefully, she helped release the latches on his armour as soon as he sat. There was no was he could have done so on his own. After his body had hit the bed, still sitting, everything started to shut down. Even keeping his head up felt impossible.

"_Sleep Vegeta, we need to rest now."_

The suggestion was almost hypnotic, urging his eyes to almost close. His stomach in that moment seemed to calm, just as Bulma finished detaching his armour. He felt her hand on his face, barely managing to tip him up to look at him.

"Vegeta," her voice sounded distant. "Vegeta listen, I want you to try and stay with me for a second... Vegeta... doctor... sweating...okay?"

The words began to disappear from her sentences as he felt his eyes going dead, his world dimming. The last images of it being Bulma looking at him with terrified, concerned eyes.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Firstly, I want to thank Roseblade for helping me come up with a lot of the concepts that will be done in this story. I also want to thank her for Betaing it. This is going to be a really interesting project for me to write. It's very dark, and very different from my other stories. My other stories aren't exactly brimming with happiness, but this story strikes me a pretty scary concept to go through._

_Hopefully you guys find the concepts explored in it, as interesting as I do._

_Next update will be Sunday, August 18th.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Distractions

_**Shocking, I don't own Dragon Ball or its characters.**_

**The Perfect Monster:**

**Chapter 2:**

Eyes opened to the world, light bursting through the window next to him. Vegeta took a deep breath, feeling... _alive_...

Sitting up in the bed, Vegeta was surprised to feel great. Better than he'd felt in months even, perhaps years. It was incredible even. Pulling his right hand up in front of him, the Prince looked at it in astonishment as he opened and closed the hand. Every muscle felt tightened, there was no pain from old wounds, everything felt astonishingly smooth. It was like a well oiled machine. Even then, the very moment of his waking, he felt a surge of energy.

_I feel incredible._

Jumping from the bed, literally, Vegeta felt his stomach rumble for food as if he hadn't eaten in years. It was likely from the vomiting he'd done the day before, but that wasn't the point. The point was a ravenous hunger was beginning to overtake him. Slipping on a new undersuit, and not bothering with his armour, Vegeta immediately made his way out of the room. Opening the door and quickly walking out of it, he noticed Bulma's mother smile at him and give a small wave.

"Oh hello!"

Ignoring her, as he usually did, Vegeta walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge so forcefully the door came off, he grabbed as much food as he could, piling it on a nearby table. Anything that was immediately edible was consumed, anything that required cooking was spared... for the moment. Not caring about the temperature of the food he could eat, mouthfuls of food disappeared before Vegeta, his body needed fuel as it never seemed to before.

"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?"

The woman, something he had no patience for today. Almost growling instinctively, he positioned himself to defend the food from her, still eating as he did. His onyx eyes locked onto her as he felt his heart pumping, running wild.

"_Keep it away from our sustenance."_

There was something itching in the back of his mind again. He'd never felt so alive, but he felt now so out of control, completely pent up like he was about to lose it.

When the woman walked past him to examine the damaged fridge, she sighed loudly.

"Vegeta, why'd you have to go and ruin the whole thing? Civilized people open the door Vegeta, they don't rip it off!" Bulma scolded, sounding disappointed more than anything however.

Turning towards him, she seemed relaxed. Immediately his eyes looked her over. He'd seen her a dozen times without clothes, but something was eating away at him today. The boy had been an accident, and they hadn't been together since that day.

She sighed, just looking at him while he ate briefly.

"So, you're feeling better today I guess?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Vegeta finally admitted. "I feel great, just as I thought I would."

A second later, he shoved a hand full of grapes, stem and all, into his mouth, grinding it down and swallowing it ruthlessly. Finally, all the basic food was gone, the only things left were items which required cooking. His stomach growled all the same. Grabbing a chicken, focusing his energy, the food caught fire within seconds, and burned within a dozen seconds, cooking it to its core. Without so much as a second for it to cool down, he shoved the bird into his mouth, chewing it down and eating it as well.

"Wow, you're starving today aren't you? Are you really going to eat all of that?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," the blunt response was reused by the Saiyan as he dug into the food still, his teeth shredding and crushing whatever came into their path.

Rolling her eyes, Bulma walked in front of him.

"Well look mister, I'm going to get that fridge replaced, but this is the last time. You've got to stop breaking things around here or... or..."

Vegeta grinned at Bulma a second later, finishing the last of the food. Standing up and looking at her, he just cracked his neck from side to side.

"Or what, woman?" he enquired. "I'm going to train."

Moving with energy in his stride, Vegeta stepped away from the kitchen counter, leaving behind a mess in his wake. He'd loved the bewildered look she'd given him when he moved away.

"_Conserve energy... no training..."_

Growling, Vegeta ignored the impulse in his mind at that moment. Something was itching in the back of his head again. He had too much energy right now, and besides, feeling this strong, he wanted to train more than ever. Why he'd even felt the impulse not to train he couldn't understand.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Boring.

For the first time since he'd started to train in this blasted room, he was bored out of his mind. There was no challenge. Every time he sent a blast out between the training droids, even when they accelerated his attack, he could see it coming now with ease. Even at x150 Earth's gravity, this was becoming child's play.

Walking over to the control panel, Vegeta ramped it up to 250 times Earth's gravity. The entire craft waxed and waned for a moment as the gravity was simulated. Even the combat droids started to have trouble staying in the air. Looking down at his hands, Vegeta realized he felt... great.

Still, even at this new level, a level he'd never even tried before, his body felt little difference. It was incredible. Like this he felt he could defeat anyone, do anything.

"_Please, you've been missing for days and now you come back like this? I'll not even ask if you just get to bed."_

Bulma's words rang through his mind. He'd been missing for several days? Even if he'd been attacked by those Androids, the longest he would have been was an hour, perhaps two. But he'd been out for several days. And now, in this room, he was more powerful than he'd ever been.

Had he ascended?

"_It doesn't matter."_ an impulse said in his mind. _"Strong. Conserve strength..."_

Training seemed so... fruitless. Instead, Vegeta felt pride in his new power. So what if he couldn't explain it? He was stronger now than he'd ever been.

Grinning dangerously, Vegeta felt himself turn towards the exit of the gravity room. The now redundant gravity room. It was going to be his time, his time to show his power. Nothing would stand against him, not those three Androids he'd fought at the Badlands, and not that girl and those other two stupid androids he'd fought on the freeway. Each one of them, he'd crush under his boot.

Why wait even?

"_No... not yet. Soon."_

Shifting his shoulders after leaving the gravity room of the space ship, Vegeta rolled his eyes. With the power he now possessed, he could kill those Androids whenever he wanted. It was a waste of his time to even bother hunting them down. He could just wait for them to come to him. Smirking to himself, Vegeta walked inside the Capsule Corp building once again. His half smile turned towards the staff who only a day earlier had been concerned for his health.

_Fools, it'll take more than some minor ailment to stop the Prince of all Saiyans._

Moving to the stairwell, now that he knew he was feeling better, Vegeta stepped inside the area he'd vomited the day before. The mess had been cleaned up, thankfully, and he took to the stairs with ease. It didn't feel like it was worth his energy to simply fly up them.

What the Hell was he doing? He felt himself still burning with energy, he couldn't get rid of it. He wasn't training, he wasn't fighting, what the hell else was he supposed to do feeling like this?

Suddenly, there was a brief thought that perhaps something was _wrong_.

"_Everything is as it should be... conserve the energy..."_

It was almost painful, his hand trembled angrily before storming into the kitchen, shoving past Bulma, to grab a bottle of water aggressively.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"What the Hell, Vegeta?" Bulma demanded.

Impossible.

Sometimes Vegeta was just completely impossible, she didn't get why she put up with it. Looking over at him after he walked into her, she could have killed him with the look she gave him. He'd been acting so tense all day, she couldn't understand why, he was feeling better wasn't he? Something seemed almost off. Why wasn't he training? Why wasn't he trying to contact the others about the Androids? What had happened over the last few days?

Turning around Vegeta regarded her for a moment.

"You should learn not to be in my way, woman,"

_He's fine._

Sighing, Bulma just shook her head.

"Well Vegeta, I was just about to go grab Trunks and take him to the park. But since you're here, maybe you'd like to come with us and-"

"I'm not interested," Vegeta immediately responded, shifting his shoulders again, looking as if he was stretching.

_Of course not. Vegeta you're such a jerk._

Giving him a disappointed glance, Bulma just shook her head. Of all the mistakes to make, why Vegeta? He was irritable, grumpy, and rude. Every time she just wanted him to be around, or help out, he was never willing to. Even when she'd been attacked by that Android, she had to rely on Trunks... not her Trunks but the other one from the future, to save them. The only reason she hadn't chewed him out for that already was he was so sick yesterday.

_He left us to die._

Quickly, Bulma placed her hands on her hips and glared at Vegeta.

"So what the Hell happened the other day, Vegeta?" she asked him angrily.

"Which other day, woman?" Vegeta responded, looking bored even as she started to speak. "Apparently I was gone for several days, I'm not entirely sure-"

"No not that you jackass! With me and Trunks! You were going to let us get killed by that monster in the wastelands outside South City!"

That caught Vegeta's attention, his entire body shifting to look at her, his eyes narrowing, he took a step forward. Suddenly ice water ran in her veins instead of blood. His stare wasn't normal. When he stopped in front of her, he didn't say a word for almost a minute, just letting her shrink in front of him. It was almost like he was back on Namek. Just what had gotten into him?

"I don't need to explain myself to you woman. Perhaps the next time you will heed the advice of others, and not fly into a war zone. If you and the child were killed, it'd be because you killed yourself. I am a Saiyan Warrior, not your pet."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Alien thought ran through a mind not its own.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the Saiyan at ease, appeased even. Especially after his encounter with the female human. The more energy this body wasted, the longer it would take to begin its evolution. Now that the bodies defences were brought down, and he was no longer going into rejection, it meant the real work could begin. But that work was partially dependent on Vegeta doing as he was told and not wasting any of his precious energy.

Without realizing it even, this foolish beast of a man was being incredibly difficult. Every moment of wanting to fight or train had to be dissuaded, and the Saiyan was becoming increasingly frustrated. Such a primitive creature, having so little purpose. Its evolution was needed. Soon this body would be remade in the image of what it was now destined to be. From all it'd understood, moving through Vegeta's mind, he wished to be the mightiest warrior in the universe. Stronger than Goku, stronger than the Androids, and soon he'd receive such a gift. With its help of course.

But for the time being, it needed to get this body to settle down. It was too soon to rest. Another frustrated impulse washed over Vegeta's body. The boredom he was experiencing was growing too quickly. Everything the Saiyan wanted was to spend the energy this body needed for its first evolution. It was infuriating.

_This ceaseless urge to waste **my** energy must stop. I require him to be distracted._

Searching through he mind like a snake slithering through the forest floor, it looked for the anything it could use, anything it could sink its fangs into to change gears.

_Ah there it is, the woman, Bulma. This body has copulated with her before to produce Vegeta's offspring._

It'd finally found a means to distract this foolish ape for the rest of the day. The dark tendrils dug into Vegeta's mind, changing his body's hormone chemistry. It would tire Vegeta, but not have him waste any of that power.

Even as it plotted out Vegeta's next moves, internally it was going to work rebuilding this body, preparing it for its evolution. The first step had already begun. It was rebuilding cells throughout the body, the easiest cell's first, those which reproduced the most quickly. They would soon start to produce cell's which created a new kind of structure, totally alien to what they were.

_Soon..._

"_Go play with the insect."_

It wasn't productive, but it would keep Vegeta occupied, and not waste much of its precious energy.

If the intelligence could smirk, it would have. Perhaps while it was waiting for its change, this would be entertaining to watch.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd been a long day for Bulma. Firstly, putting up with Vegeta and his attitude all morning, then the fact that he of course, didn't help with Trunks at all. Then there was the fact he was a complete asshole to her.

_Why do I even bother?_

It wasn't a matter of trying. How much harder could she try? After she'd broken up with Yamcha they'd hooked up a few times. It wasn't romantic, not really. They were both just... _lonely_. For some reason Vegeta had become almost the rock she'd tied herself to when it all happened. Then Trunks happened. It'd been a panic, a disaster. Vegeta left for space and didn't even say goodbye. Until the Android attack she'd not seen him.

And of course he acted exactly like when he left. He was selfish, arrogant, and pig headed. Worse, he didn't even seem to care about them. Then he disappears for a few days to god knows where, and shows up sick and vomiting.

_... That's it..._ _I'm going to kick him out._

What else could she do? He broke all his training equipment half the time, and left her to clean it up. He didn't care about Trunks and showed her _tolerance_ at best. It was time to cut her losses.

_Just be strong Bulma. You can do this._

First things first, she needed a shower.

Walking into the bathroom, she turned the water on before looking in the mirror. Sighing, she ran a hand over her face, pulling at the skin slightly. She looked tired, and felt depressed. Worse, she looked depressed. This was what 31 looked like, raising her son alone, no stable relationship, and about to break off the one she had right now. Where had all the time gone? When she'd just been a kid, she'd met Goku at his Grandfather's and been on a quest to find magical Dragon Balls to get a boyfriend. Despite all the hardships they went through, she was happier then.

_I was at least of some use to someone back then. People used to appreciate me back then._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd started over an hour ago.

He couldn't bring himself to train, he couldn't bring himself to fight, he was starting to think he couldn't do _anything_. What was happening? Nothing was making sense to him right now. It was like his impulses were all wrong. All he was doing was now floating above the Capsule Corporation building, feeling the energies around the world. He could sense the Namek at the lookout, the humans training, Kakarot at that old fool's house in the ocean.

Frustrated teeth locked together as he tried to think of what he was even doing.

... Several days. Implying more than one.

"_Go play with the insect."_

Feeling his thought patterns changing almost immediately, Vegeta cracked his neck from side to side unconsciously. There was almost a long, drawn out growl from his throat. Something felt like it was crawling under his skin. Closing his eyes again, Vegeta felt something warm in his stomach, his body seemed to almost be completely shifting gears. Landing a moment later and walking into his room from his balcony, he felt himself sweating again.

Weakly, he placed his hand against the wall, trying to regain his balance, just breathing as he did.

_This is ridiculous, only a moment ago I felt like I could crush the Androids, and now I feel like I'm... I'm..._

It was almost as if he was zoning out, his mind being filled with memories from before. Blue hair, blue eyes, a curved figure. She'd helped him as much as he'd allow her yesterday. They'd been arguing in the morning. There was a sudden urge to be closer to her. She was warm. Shaking his head a second later, Vegeta scowled at himself.

_So that's what it was? I'm aroused? This is pathetic. I am not a slave to these pathetic impulses._

Ignoring the sensation, Vegeta felt his energy returning. With a careful breath, he stepped forward. There was a pain in his back but he ignored it, like his muscles were aching between his shoulder-blades.

Ignoring it, Vegeta knew he'd be able to maintain control. Clearly, he wasn't completely over whatever it was that was making him ill yesterday. His body wasn't behaving normally.

Within the next three quarters of an hour, Vegeta was on the verge of a breakdown. First, the impulse got stronger, a nagging sensation that wouldn't go away. Every time he suppressed it, it only came back worse than before. It was becoming harder to think even. All thoughts of why he wasn't training or fighting had fled him. All the thoughts of where he'd been those missing days were gone. Everything was focused now on ignoring a stupid urge he'd not felt compelled to scratch in over a year. But it wasn't just an urge. It was different than that. It was an order, a drive, as if something inside his body had redirected all his resources to _do_ that.

"Hello Vegeta! Oh dear, are you sweating? Still dealing with that nasty virus? Here dear, let me get you something to drink," it was the woman's mother again.

Scowling, Vegeta shook his head.

"I'm fine," he struggled.

_I can't think. I... I..._

"_What's stopping you?"_

Hearing a shower starting in the distance, Vegeta could almost tell right away who it was. The last chains holding him in place, the last strands of dignity and pride broke away. Quickly, Vegeta walked past Bulma's mother. It'd not been the struggling steps he'd been taking before that. These were driven, now, no longer or able to hold himself back, the machine that was Vegeta's body moved as it had during its training session earlier.

Stepping into the bathroom, he saw Bulma appraising herself in the mirror, immediately, with almost no thought behind it, he grabbed her wrist.

Locking his eyes onto her, Vegeta could barely restrain himself. The tired look she gave him didn't do much to change his 'mood'.

"Vegeta, please, I just..."

The rest of the words didn't matter, ignoring them, Vegeta stepped forward, locking his lips with hers. She made a muffled sound in response. The kiss was almost painful. His own heart was now racing with withheld anticipation. Grabbing her shoulder he started trying to pull back her shirt. Finally he broke the kiss with her. She looked genuinely surprised.

"What's gotten into you, Vegeta?"

There was no response from him, other than picking her up into his arms, her legs dangling over his forearm.

"Are you in caveman mode today or something?"

Vegeta just looked at her briefly, not giving any measured response other than a calmed look. At last he was starting to calm down. Not fighting off whatever this was would be fine, and so far Bulma just seemed irritated.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, seeming almost defeated.

Inside Bulma's own mind, she couldn't help but have forgotten how much of an asshole Vegeta had been lately. It surprised her genuinely he'd just come out of nowhere and act like this... but she wasn't going to complain. For that moment, she at least felt needed again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N:** Oh Vegeta, you and your crazy. Uhm. Being turned into an Android monster thing.

**Reviewers:**

**SCeles:** Thanks for the review, I sincerely appreciate it. I'm trying to write a board array of stories, that foucs on a broad scope of characters. The Catalyst focuses on smaller characters being introduced into the series or not taken out so abruptly. Raditz and Turles being a big focus. The Long Road focuses on Gohan primarily, with Goku, Chi-Chi and Videl. The Perfect Monster on Vegeta, Bulma, Cell. And I've got a few others in the works as long off side projects, who hopefully will focus on completely different casts as well. I want to explore a lot of characters, and a lot of plotlines. I want to explore different categories. Some are action, some are more drama, some are more slow paced.

But anyway, that is why Vegeta is a main character in this story. People don't even have to be my favourite characters, to get whole stories written about them :)

**coldblue: **I'm not writing for other animes right now. And I'm not writing completely other stories than what I'm doing right now.

**Luke:** Well this chapter has answered a whole bunch for you, lol. Thank you though, I'm glad you like this story as well.

**Jason9000:** I think I may have answered this by PM. The start of the story explains a bit of how Gero is alive. He backed off, he didn't push the androids so much that they killed him.

**Ness Frost:** I hope you continue to enjoy how... strange and morbid, this story becomes XD

**Spider Ledgic: **He did threaten them, he just didn't die from it, as he realized they would kill him XD


	3. Chapter 3: Last Moments

_**Shocking, I don't own Dragon Ball or its characters.**_

**The Perfect Monster:**

**Chapter 3: Last Moments**

If Bulma was tired before, she was exhausted now. Even waking up in the middle of the day, nearly a full day after things with Vegeta had started. Whatever the Hell got into him couldn't have been so bad after all. Half smiling to herself and with a sore groan, Bulma managed to half sit up in bed. Pulling some of the sheet up around herself, she immediately noticed that for the first time, well, ever, Vegeta was next to her.

Anytime they'd ever slept together before, Vegeta always left afterwards. There was always something else for him to do, or he just wanted to sleep alone. But right now he was laying there on his side, sleeping. It was... unnerving. It wasn't unappreciated of course, the idea he'd stayed with her after all that made butterflies appear in her stomach, but at the same time...

It wasn't something she ever expected Vegeta to do. Reaching out her hand, she gently brushed the side of his face, as if trying to see what was going on in his mind. His eyes seemed to tighten for a moment, but he relented within seconds. Shifting over to get closer to him, Bulma careful let her arm fall over his shoulder. Resting down on her side next to him, she carefully moved one of his arms around her, before leaning into him, resting her head against his chest. He didn't seem to budge at all, he made no signs of being alive beyond breathing and having a pulse.

For the first time in years, as Bulma lay there next to Vegeta, she almost felt like she had a normal relationship. Vegeta finally shifted in his sleep, sliding more into her, making a small, irritated noise for a moment, before sighing contently.

There was something about being held. There was no way she was going to fall asleep again, not after that much sleep, but she was still sore and worn out. Right now, all she wanted to do was just lay there next to Vegeta.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_You are my ultimate creation."_

_Vegeta's eyes looked about quickly, trying to find the voice in the darkness._

"_Soon you will be unleashed upon the world."_

_Seeing finally that wretched old man, Doctor Gero, in front of him. He wanted to lung out, strike him down, destroy him as he had the other one. But all that was there was the doctor, grinning at him._

"_Of course Doctor Gero," Vegeta's voice responded. Only it wasn't his, it was deep, raspy, alien. Something was completely wrong. He couldn't turn his head, he couldn't move, he was totally powerless._

"_Now then, the first thing you must do is find the others, and obtain your-"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Vegeta!"

Finally, his eyes burst open.

Blinking, the Saiyan noticed what he was waking to. Bulma was trembling in front of him, his hand having grabbed her shoulder so roughly it was about to break. Releasing right away and forcing himself up, Vegeta quickly placed his hand to his head. What the hell had that been about? Doctor Gero? That old fool was dead, and even if he wasn't, he was a weakling. Worse, he wasn't his creation? It was all just some maddened dream as far as he was concerned.

What was he doing in Bulma's bed?

Like a wave, the events from the previous day washed over him.

_What the Hell got into me?_

Looking over, he heard a whimper as Bulma held her shoulder. Bruisers were already forming where his fingers had been. Reluctantly he looked away. Why he felt guilt at harming others he'd never know. Why'd he even sleep in this bed after all that? Harming her arm hadn't been her own fault, _for once_. With a frustrated noise, Vegeta turned his head.

"Your arm will be fine," his voice seemed... deeper?

"No thanks to you Vegeta! What was all that? You were so peaceful and then out of nowhere you tried to rip my arm off," Bulma said quickly, her voice still laced with pain, and her eyes brimming with tears.

Not answering her, Vegeta pulled himself out of the bed, looking for his discarded clothes. It was strange... he felt almost taller for a moment. The world had somehow shrunk... in fact it'd become almost tiny.

_I must be imaging things, grown men don't grow. I must just be feeling off still._

Looking back towards Bulma after he'd secured his pants, he noticed the look in her eyes. Something was wrong.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_What the Hell is going on?_

Vegeta was a giant.

She'd not noticed it in bed, but now that he was up, there was no way he was the Vegeta who barely made eye contact with her. He must have been almost as tall as Piccolo. It just wasn't possible, grown men don't get up one day and grow two feet. Actually no one just grew two feet in an evening, that just didn't happen. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Bulma immediately got up, not caring about getting dressed as she tried to look Vegeta over, who was already trying to leave the room.

"Vegeta wait! People don't just grow two feet, please let me just take a look at you," she urged. "I'll get you to the lab and we can figure this out, please."

Grabbing his arm, Vegeta froze in place, he was breathing heavily. Only now he was so big it was able to be heard quite clearly. She needed to run tests, to figure out what was happening to him. Was this why he'd been sick the other day? It had to have been, there was no way around it.

_Vegeta, please, please just for once cooperate._

"I feel fine."

The words were exactly what she expected. Her fingers trembled for a moment, gripping his arm. What was going to happen to him if he let this continue? There had to be a way to convince him to go with her. Even just some blood work, just anything to start to figure out what was happening. Looking up at him, Bulma couldn't help but feel small for the first time in Vegeta's presence. Shaking her head a second later, her eyes steeled at him.

"Vegeta! Listen! Whatever you think is going on doesn't matter! Please, it'll take me just a minute. I'm not going to take forever, I just want to take some blood. Please, just do this for me for once. I'm worried," she admitted, allowing the real fear she was feeling to bleed into her voice. "You were so sick the other day, and now this is happening. You're changing and I need to know why."

There was a battle going on behind his eyes, she could see it somehow.

_... Is he fighting something?_

"Fine," he finally growled, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it before. "But make it quick, I don't have time for this."

Bulma didn't bother with much for clothes, quickly throwing on the pants from yesterday and a shirt, she rushed out the door with him. The fact she got him to agree at all was a miracle.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

That cursed woman was much more trouble than it had originally anticipated.

She had managed to distract Vegeta for a sufficient amount of time, but her uses were quickly beginning to run thin. Vegeta was ignoring _his_ impulses again, in favour of listening to this woman and her concerns. It had been a surprise that Vegeta's size increase first, his body was taking to the mutation far too easily. Soon he'd be ready for their metamorphosis. The thought of beginning it's new life was exhilarating. Nothing would stop it's goal.

First, it would finish the necessary modifications to this shell, and then it would begin the quest for what it was designed. Nothing this simple human woman did, and no protests Vegeta made would stop it! No, it would

It would achieve... _**Perfection.**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Following Bulma was like pulling out teeth for Vegeta, every urge in his body told him to not go to the lab with her. But he was awake now, he was _very_ awake. His hair brushed against the ceiling as he walked, a feeling he was certainly unfamiliar with. That sensation was enough for him to overcome not only the urge to flee the lab, but his own pride. There was something wrong, very wrong, with him.

For the first time in years, since he'd been on Namek preparing to meet his end at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta was scared. It wasn't a fear that had him trembling like some child left to the elements, no, it was a fear much deeper than that. At the core of his being he knew everything he'd been feeling had been twisted, changed. How much of even his own thoughts were his own anymore? Vegeta's blood ran cold at the very idea of it.

_Those Androids must have done something to me. I need to know what._

That was the only answer. The last thing he'd remembered before waking up, apparently days later, was fighting that Red Ribbon Redneck and his cohort of misfit toasters. They should have killed him, only they hadn't.

"_Don't go to the lab with her. Kill."_

Almost freezing, Vegeta felt himself nearly collapse with the sensation. Something was driving his aggression towards Bulma. Trembling for a moment, he grabbed the wall.

"Hey, are you going to make it?" Bulma asked, her eyes flashing with concern again.

Glaring up at her, Vegeta scowled.

"I'm fine, just hurry up!" he ordered.

_I am Prince Vegeta, I will not succumb to these primitive manipulations._

"_**Oh but you will, Vegeta."**_

For the first time, something very alien sounded in his mind. It was a voice he'd heard before... in the dream. It was the same gravely, deep voice. It wasn't just his imagination, he heard it, almost as if it'd been spoken only in his mind. Panic shot through him, even to his eyes.

"_Get out of my head! I'll find you and kill you for doing this to me."_ Vegeta demanded and threatened furiously.

There was no response, the other side went silent. Quietly, his urges began to recede. Aside from being a giant compared to before he felt his emotions beginning to balance out. But he knew there was more to this than just his body changing, there was something _there_ now. Something was underneath the skin, underneath his mind. Days ago, that itch in the back of his head felt amazingly similar to what had just occurred now.

Which meant whatever it was, it wasn't getting weaker.

Grabbing Bulma, he heard a yelp of protest, before blasting off down the hall, straight into the lab. Without her even asking Vegeta tore the sleeve off his training undersuit.

"Take it, take the blood now."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Oh Vegeta, I will not be detected so easily._

Blood was the easiest and quickest thing for this woman, Bulma, to take. And it was also the least touched aspect of Vegeta's body, _so far_. Without much effort, it began to redirect the microscopic biomachines in Vegeta's body as soon as the woman Bulma, trembling, brought up the needle to penetrate the skin.

Throughout Vegeta's arm, the machines retreated from the main part of the bloodstream, connecting to walls and locking in place. They would not be found in the blood. Nor would Vegeta's blood show any kind of major tampering, beyond chemical imbalances in the the chemistry that made up the blood itself.

Within his body, it could feel the power Vegeta hadn't spent being stored away, deeper and deeper. It allowed his minions, the biomachines, to multiply their work, and to feed on this power to instill the necessary modifications to his organs. It'd not be long now.

_You're all mine Vegeta. This body belongs to me. If only you could understand how fortunate you are to be the first step on my road to achieving ultimate power._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Her fingers wouldn't behave. The look Vegeta now gave her as she tried to find the vein was something she'd never seen in Vegeta before. He was Vegeta, so he was trying to look as controlled as he could, but she could see it. Vegeta was _afraid_. How couldn't he be? Something was changing him from the inside.

Finally, she managed to catch the vein, Bulma breathed a sigh of relief, carefully getting the needle to penetrate the skin. Drawing blood into the vial, she quickly pulled the needle out. Swabbing the small hole in his arm, before patching it, she quickly moved over to her computer.

"Well?" Vegeta demanded impatiently.

"Hold on, these things take a minute," Bulma quickly countered, her fingers hammering into the keyboard.

No, no this was all wrong. The fact it looked _almost_ normal. His chemistry was way off, but there was nothing wrong with his blood cells, there was no signs of any contaminants. Why? There had to be _something_ causing this. There wasn't even a high count of white blood cells. Frustrated, Bulma sat back, looking at Vegeta.

"Nothing is showing up. The entire sample is _clean_. Whatever is causing this to happen to you isn't affect you're blood at all. I want to take more tests," Bulma said.

The uncomfortable look on Vegeta's face told her the answer already.

_No, no don't leave the lab._

Vegeta was already starting to get up. In that moment, Bulma felt like someone just walked over her grave. The way he looked in that moment, in that second, she thought she'd never see him again. Briskly walking in front of him, Bulma stood in front of the Lab's entrance.

With a scowl appearing across his face, Vegeta looked down at her.

"I have some Androids to find, woman," came the blunt remark. "Stand aside."

What was she going to say? She had to say something to him to get him to stay, anything.

"Vegeta, use that thick head of yours for once. This isn't going to go away."

It took several moments, but Vegeta seemed to pause, his eyes turning away from her. Crossing his arms a moment later his face twisted again into a frustrated anger.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_What am I to do? Sit here and wait?_

Helpless, he was absolutely helpless now wasn't he? Entirely dependant on the woman... Bulma. Despite everything she was still trying to help him. It was something he didn't know if he could ever fully understand. Was it because he was the father of her son? That had to be it.

The test had yielded nothing, he failed to see what running more tests would do beyond irritate him.

"_No more tests."_

Whatever this thing was, it wanted him to avoid having anymore tests, it was the same feeling he received before. No, he would stay for the tests, regardless of this irritating urge driving him insane. This was taking everything out of him however. Having to fight for everything he did was quickly becoming a task he was growing tired of.

"Do your tests woman, and hurry," Vegeta said, turning his head back to Bulma seriously.

"_**Tests or not, Vegeta. It'll make no difference. Cease this resistance at once... or I will kill the woman in front of you."**_

There was a pause in Vegeta as Bulma hurriedly went about preparing the lab for a battery of tests. Quietly, he let his eyes follow her, feeling a cold chill run through him. Kill her how?

"_What makes you think this woman means anything to me at all?"_ Vegeta responded bluntly. _"I hardly need her."_

"_**I'm glad we're in agreement then, Vegeta. Enjoy the show."**_

Pain shot through his right arm before his fingers started to twitch uncontrollably, blue energy rippling between his fingers. The energy then shifted and turned to a dark purple. Trembling and beyond Vegeta's control, the arm pulled up, an energy wave forming in his palm. It was like fire shooting through his arm every time he tried to call the limb back into his service.

"Bulma!"

The warning came out just in time. Vegeta never called the woman by her real name, however in this moment the need was great enough to use it. Turning towards him, the woman seemed to be confused, until she saw him. She knew he was in so much pain he could barely stand. Her eyes widened, focusing on the blast. Just in time he saw her dive out of the way, the wave shooting past her and down the long laboratory, hitting the far wall. The wall blasted outwards, the entire building rumbling violently. Dust shook from all the ceiling tiles and glass shattered on multiple floors.

The fire left his arm almost immediately after the blast.

Trembling, he saw Bulma barely cling to a desk to pull herself up. She was shaking, almost uncontrollably.

"_**Aw, how disappointing Vegeta. I thought you said you didn't need her. I sincerely doubt you called out as an act of kindness."**_

"Vegeta?" Bulma finally asked.

_I can't stay, not like this. Not while I'm unable to even control my own body._

Turning quickly, Vegeta stepped briefly into a nearby room to catch his breath. It was time to go. He would have to find... find...

All the thoughts slipped from him as he looked at his reflection in the window. It wasn't just how tall he was. It was his eyes.

Those weren't his eyes.

Replacing the once onyx sphere, was a slit down the middle of his eye. It looked like it had more in common with a lizard than it had in common with a Saiyan, or even a human. Walking over to the mirror, Vegeta moved his hand up and pulled the skin from his eyes as much as he could, looking in the mirror. Slowly, his jaw dropped with shock at what he was looking at.

"_Leave. It's time."_

Rushing into the room, Bulma grabbed Vegeta as quickly as she could. When he turned and looked at her, she froze dead in her tracks.

"_Flee. We're almost there."_

She was afraid. The woman was afraid for him, terrified. But after what had just happened, and now this, Vegeta knew it was time to go. Staying behind would only get her killed. At the very least it was a fate she didn't deserve. This was no time for words, it was only time to act, before she begged him to stay again. Whatever this was, he'd have to face it alone, as he should have done from the start. Then, he'd track down those 3 Androids who did this to him.

"Please, we can get the others, we'll figure something out. Vegeta, we can-"

The wall behind Vegeta exploded outwards as she spoke. It was a windy day outside, somehow that felt appropriate. Letting his aura explode around him, forcing Bulma back, he turned his head.

"I will solve this by myself, woman. Your assistance is no longer wanted, or required."

Launching into the air a second later, Vegeta didn't look back.

"_Alone. We must be alone. Secluded..."_

The sinister impulses returned as soon as he cleared the city, almost driving him to the ground right away. His control was lessening, slipping. Snarling defiantly, Vegeta pushed himself forward, this time transforming into his Super Saiyan form. A trail of golden energy blazed behind him, before without warning, all of his power was cut.

Hair turning black, aura disappearing, it felt as if everything shut down. Vegeta began to fall out of the sky like a sack of hammers being dropped from a plane. Bracing himself for impact as best he could, the Saiyan Prince collided with the trees below, snapping through several branches at first, before shattering through the middle of a massive oak, and then hitting the dirt below. Rolling several times, he lay on his back just breathing.

Within a few moments, he'd pulled himself up. It was like being behind his own eyes, but being unable to control his body as it moved. Half regaining control, but barely being aware, Vegeta felt the sweat returning. His body's temperature rising. His awareness of his situation diminished as his mind felt increasingly clouded.

"_Here. We must gestate soon."_

Suddenly, his skin felt heavy, disgusting even. His clothes felt obstructive. His armour felt tight around his chest, and his undersuit painful around his body. Snarling, he grabbed the front of his armour, tearing it off.

_Must get suit off... warm._

The fever was almost overwhelming as he discarded his now torn suit. Looking down at his hands, he barely registered his fingertips had grown into near claws, and his fingernails black. The pain in his back returned, worse than it was before. Stumbling through the woods naked, Vegeta didn't know how long it was before he came across a dark, damp, half dead tree near the base of a cliff.

Somehow, his skin itched, feeling heavy again, like it was concrete over his real skin. The sweat was changing. Moving his hand through it, his eyes widened in the half aware shock that it was almost... almost some kind of thick ooze.

_So warm._

Instinctively, with little thought of his own, Vegeta slowly crouched next to this dying tree. Feeling his outside harden seconds later. Blinking several times, he only saw the forest ahead of him. Feeling his body shutting down.

The last conscious thoughts that barely passed through Vegeta's mind, before his sweat covered eyelids closed as well, were ones plagued by the new voice coming to the fore of his mind.

"_**Soon Vegeta..."**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the long wait for an update. This story is very, very difficult to write, and it does take a lot more time to write than my other stories. I'm still working on Chapter 4 right now, I personally always like to be many chapters ahead before I post anything. Which means that The Perfect Monster may only be updated once a month, or whenever I get chapters done. It's just not an easy story to write for me. But it is a story I enjoy writing. :)_


End file.
